United Earth Space Probe Agency
(2143)]] The United Earth Space Probe Agency, commonly abbreviated UESPA, was an organization centered on Earth responsible for the exploration of space. They were headquartered at UESPA Headquarters. ( ) History In 2067, UESPA launched the Friendship 1 probe to the Delta Quadrant as part of a series of unmanned exploration probes. ( ) By the 2130s, UESPA had been supplanted by Starfleet as the leading United Earth space exploration service. Together, UESPA and Starfleet would accomplish many missions. ( ) In 2150, various UESPA personnel were involved in the construction of the spacecraft ''Enterprise''. (Star Trek: Enterprise set artwork) In 2155, the opening conference that discussed a possible "Coalition of Planets" was overseen by both UESPA and Starfleet. ( ) In the 2260s, UESPA was still a major operating agency working with Starfleet starships. In 2266, Captain James T. Kirk reported to UESPA Headquarters after learning of the destruction of the Antares. ( ) In 2267, UESPA was an operating authority of the 's five-year mission. Captain Kirk informed John Christopher of this after time traveling to the year 1969. ( ) In 2293, UESPA personnel were still involved in construction of Starfleet starships, most noticeably on the . (Star Trek Generations set artwork) UESPA Personnel ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) The following personnel were noted for their work with the United Earth Space Probe Agency on the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) in 2151. (Star Trek: Enterprise) * Captain Gene Roddenberry * Captain W.M. Jefferies USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with U.E.S.P.A. on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] on stardate 9715.5. ( ) * Denise Okuda * Alan Kobayashi * James Van Over * A. Fredrickson * Geoff Mandel Background UESPA (pronounced "you-spah") was first mentioned in abbreviated form in and the acronym was spelled out in . It was one of several names given in early episodes for the agency under which the Enterprise and its crew operated before writers finally settled on "Starfleet". It later appeared in when the probe Friendship 1 had the letters "UESPA-1" on its hull. It also showed an emblem looking like a mixture between the UN's and Starfleet's logo. UESPA also appeared on the bridge dedication plaque of the ''Enterprise''-B. ( ). Its name was seen on a Starfleet Command logo in . It can be reasonably assumed that UESPA officer "Gene Roddenberry's" ship, the [[VK Velikan|VK Velikan]], operated under UESPA authority. UESPA was mentioned in unseen portions of the Picard family album, in the article "It's Federation Day!". Major General Georges Picard, an aide to Thomas Vanderbilt, implies here that he fought the Romulan scourge, which itself implies that UESPA was in some way involved in the Earth-Romulan War. Captain Kirk refers to UESPA as a "combined service," but he is vague enough that it is more likely that he was actually referring to his Starfleet crew. It is possible that starship crews of his time were a combined service of both the naval ranked Starfleet and the military ranked UESPA officers. This would explain the use of military ranks in . This may also explain West's rank of Colonel in . Category:Earth agencies de:United Earth Space Probe Agency